


you're a king (and i'm a lionheart)

by orphan_account



Series: (unrelated) songfics [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: songfic for King and Lionheart by Of Monsters and Men.And as the world comes to an end, I'll be here to hold your handBecause you're my king and I'm your lionheart, a lionheart.Howling ghosts, they reappear in mountains that are stacked with fearBut you're a king and I'm a lionheart





	

**Author's Note:**

> ((this fic doesn't do the song and it's joshlerness justice))
> 
> This is for my beautiful paige bc you're the best and i want you always happy it's the least you deserve!! <3

The roar of the crowd was deafening, a wall of sheer noise and enjoyment, but Tyler couldn’t hear it, it was nothing but a distant rumble as his teammates jumped around him and lifted him into the air. He laughed as they put him down once again and he went back to scanning the crowd his smile growing wider when his eyes met brown curls and a smile that was all dimples and pearly white teeth with a tongue sandwiched between them.   
“Knew you could do it.” Josh says as he high fives his best friend. They’re at a party now, Michael’s parents let him host it on account of winning their basketball championship earlier that evening. Tyler is holding his blue cup to be polite, he’s high enough without any added stimulants, he’s beside himself with energy.   
Maybe that’s why Tyler does it. Josh is drinking the rest of his own cup when Tyler pushes it higher, forcing him to take in more liquid than he planned and he almost spills it everywhere.   
“YOU.” Josh shouts and Tyler is only giving him a shit-eating grin before he’s running away shouting.   
“What you gonna to do?”  
Josh immediately chases after him, they push past their friends, and Tyler just makes it to the top of the stairs before Josh has a finger hooked in his belt loops and he’s pulling him back. Laughing, Tyler keeps crawling forward, practically pulling Josh up the stairs, Josh curses himself for forgetting how stubborn Tyler can be. Instead Josh uses it to his advantage and pull himself up catching Tyler off-guard until Josh has him pinned to the hallway carpet. He knows he’s getting burns on his hips but Josh is tickling him mercilessly and all he can do is wriggle around and beg Josh to stop between laughter.   
Josh flips him over, pinning his arms down by his head.   
“Say you’re sorry.” Josh says.  
“Never.” Tyler says flipping them, so he’s straddling Josh and Josh tries so hard to supress the low moan that escapes but Tyler definitely hears it, both their cheeks heating up.   
Before either one knows what’s happening they’re making out, Tyler’s lips are chapped and Josh’s are dry and they stick together as they move messily over one another but it’s wonderful, lay there on Michael’s hallway carpet, skin burning as they roll around, teeth clashing and noses bumping. Tyler can taste the alcohol on Josh’s tongue as his nails bite at Josh’s scalp. It’s interrupted however, when footsteps sound up the stairs, even over the blaring music and they separate just in time.   
“Oh, so he didn’t kill you then.” Michael says handing both boys a drink, he doesn’t even seem to question why they’re lay on the floor covered in scratches and carpet burns and Tyler laughs, he laughs and Josh joins in because Michael thinks they were probably wrestling or play fighting and that couldn’t be further from the truth.   
When Michael heads downstairs, Josh pulls Tyler to his feet and they down their drinks together before Tyler wipes the back of his mouth with the back of his hand before he’s pulling on soft brown curls and Josh’s lips are back on his.   
“So that’s what it’s like kissing a champion.” Josh hums pinching at Tyler’s hips.   
“Only a champion cause I had my lucky charm with me.” Tyler tugs him back in with a smile, and a laugh. Josh loves that laugh so much. 

Later, when it’s two in the morning Mark drives them, his girlfriend and Michael up to one of the hangouts that overlooks the whole of downtown Columbus. Tipsy and still buzzing from his first win as captain of the team, Tyler stands in front of the night lights, arms spread out and he shouts.   
“I’m king of the world!”   
And Mark wraps his arm around Jenna as they sit against his car bonnet, hiding his laugh in her hair. Michael cheers and woops and downs another beer. But Josh watches in awe, Tyler looks so happy to be alive and suddenly it’s like Josh can’t breathe. His cheeks are flushed pink from alcohol and he has that shit-eating grin again and Josh can’t believe he’s his best friend.   
Josh snaps out of his daze when Tyler stumbles close enough to pull Josh towards him and before Josh can speak Tyler is kissing him again. Because he gets to do that now, because he wants to. Mark just takes the excuse to make out with Jenna, he’s seen this coming for a while, Michael just rolls his eyes and opens another can of beer because he knew they weren’t just wrestling earlier.   
They’re still making out when they get back to Josh’s house, getting home at three am, sneaking past his parents’ room to get to the bed. The fall asleep in each other’s arms, Josh lay on his front, his arm draped across his best friend.   
Tyler wakes first and he watches Josh, scooting a little closer as he takes in his features for the millionth time, he moves a hand up to his hair, curling his fingers in the thick brown curls, carding his fingers through it until Josh stirs. Josh smiles and scrunches his eyes and Tyler has to kiss him or he doesn’t know what will happen.   
“So you meant it last night then?” Josh mumbles and Tyler furrows his brow. “You do like me like that?” Josh clarifies and Tyler smiles, he feels higher now than he did after he scored the winning basket, even though he knows the pounding in his head is the result of a mild hangover.   
Josh pulls him closer, eyes searching and Tyler realises he hasn’t answered.   
“Will you be my boyfriend?” Is all he can say and Josh nods and kisses him hard. Giddy smiles on both their faces.

“Josh I-I can’t do this.” Tyler feels the walls closing in he can’t breathe.   
“Yes you can.” Josh says and he’s pulling him into his chest, grounding him. “You can, because you have me and I’m not going anywhere.” Josh says against his hair, and his chest aches as a broken sob comes from Tyler. His fingers cling desperately to Josh’s shirt and he takes big strong gasps as Josh rocks him.  
“Why don’t you sing me that song you wrote. Those songs help you right?” Tyler sniffs, he wants to roll his eyes and tell Josh he’s being ridiculous but he knows he’s right he knows he can trust Josh with the words like he can’t with anyone else, sometimes even himself. So shakily, hesitantly, quietly he begins to sing and Josh holds him tighter and kisses his forehead and rocks him some more.   
When he’s done he can breathe properly again but he’s crying still and Josh just carries him from the bathroom he’d locked himself in -hours ago when the world fell apart and he’d called Josh to anchor him back to shore- to his bed. He hold him as he kisses his shoulder and whispers sweet praises until Tyler falls asleep.   
As Tyler sleeps so quietly Josh vows he will protect the shaking boy in his hands. He is a prince and Josh would lay down his life for him, he decides there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for him. 

Tyler takes Josh to a Halloween party one of his college friends is throwing and they wear their matching skeleton hoodies, but Josh dresses as a knight and Tyler puts on a cheap plastic crown and whenever anyone asks Josh proudly exclaims.   
“He’s the Skeleton King and I’m his knight in tin foil armour.” He gestures to the cardboard shield and sword he’s wielding that the spent five minutes wrapping in tin foil right before they left. Most of the college kids just laugh or roll their eyes or try to challenge Josh to a fight but they don’t care, they’re only at the party for an hour before they’re kissing so hard their lips are swollen and then Tyler is whispering about getting out of there and Josh hoists him onto his back and heads out of the party.   
“As you wish your majesty!” He cheers as Tyler laughs and clings to his shoulders to keep from falling.   
When they’re in the car Tyler pulls Josh across the centre console by his hood and kisses him again.   
“I love you.” He sighs before he’s pulling away from the party.   
“I love you more.” Josh smiles and cradles Tyler’s hand in his lap.


End file.
